


YOUNGBLOOD

by moonjongup (nicrt)



Series: rarepair roulette [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/moonjongup
Summary: the good, rich boy and the soft, bad boy.





	YOUNGBLOOD

 

an arm - lanky and muscled - wraps around his shoulder; a hand - large, with long fingers - latches onto his side before pulling him into the person's chest.

"yo!" yukhei beams down at him, smile as radiant as ever.

youngkyun shrugs the arm off his shoulders; yukhei's smile never falters.

"hey," youngkyun begrudgingly replies.

that ups the grin on yukhei's face by about a hundred megawatts.

"don't your cheeks hurt?" he can't help asking. youngkyun lifts a finger to poke at a cheek, high on his face. "you're going to get face cramps from smiling so much."

yukhei's grin stays the same. and his hand wraps around youngkyun's finger before he can pull away.

"smiles uses fewer muscles than frowns hwiyoung!" his eyes flash with mischief, "maybe you should scowl less."

youngkyun tugs his finger out of yukhei's grasp. "that is not how that saying goes, lucas," he says, frowning. "in fact, i'm pretty sure you got that entire phrase wrong." youngkyun doesn't say anything about yukhei using his childhood nickname.

he's startled, when he suddenly sees a hand right up in front of his face, fingers curled around the palm. he feels a faint pressure right in the middle of his forehead, where lines crease the skin from his frowning. behind the hand, he sees yukhei smiling; softer, smaller, no less bright. youngkyun notices that yukhei's leaning down slightly to poke his forehead; leaning down closely, enough that he could see the wrinkles around his eyes and the dark circles beneath them.

"frown less," yukhei says kindly, "smile more."

he straightens and walks ahead, calling for youngkyun to keep up or they'll both be late for school.

afterwards, youngkyun wouldn't admit that being red in the cheeks had anything to do with yukhei at all.


End file.
